Where's My Fox?
by Horizon Reaper
Summary: [Warning: Overly crazy to read. Please put your poker-face mask to be able to face the randomness] Let's see how is Add's journey till he got a certain white nine-tailed fox. But watch out for a massive madness since the Author has a psychosis against romance.


Haru: Wuahahahaha! Now I have another idea! :D

Elsword: What idea? owo

Haru: It's come from my OC's background story. owo

Jun: From my background?

Haru: Yep. And... I take my Chronology Bringer's background story to make this parody fiction, plus I'm going to make it fluffy! X3 and random... XP

Jun: I bet it was fail... -_-

Haru: Shut up! *^* Ahem, now the main character is our 'doesn't have any couple' Time Tracer and 'caught with wounds' Little Specter. It's going to be short but, enjoy~!

...

Add: Time Tracer - **Diabolic Esper**  
Ara: Little Specter - **Asura**

Elsword: Sheath Knight - **Infinity Sword**  
Aisha: Battle Magician - **Dimension Witch**

Raven: Weapon Taker - **Veteran Commander**  
Rena: Trapping Ranger - **Night Watcher**

Chung: Shelling Guardian - **Tactical Trooper**  
Eve: Code Electra - **Code Battle Seraph**

Elesis: Dark Knight - **Crimson Avenger  
** I bet nobody want to be her boyfriend... (Elesis: You're so mean! T^T)

...

Add was clearing the Time and Space Continuum monsters asked by Glaive, though last time he was busy to play 'cat-and-mouse-chasing' with Eve. He almost refuse the quest, but hearing Glaive's threat that he will erase Add's existence(?), so he'll do anything Glaive want.

"Blame that bastard... I bet it's just a joke to erase my existence. Why this world is cruel to me!?" yelled Add randomly like lunatic. He keep stomping his feet harder, with Nasod Armor: Overlimit was activated. Each stomps was leaving some small craters, meaning he's still pissed at Glaive and especially, Aisha.

"Ugh... that purple midget will be punished soon by me..." he madly chuckled and grinning like a madcaps.

Every stage has passed without wounds on his body- wait, is this means he's too OP? "Shut up you failure of an Author!"

Just ignore it...

When the Time Tracer has made to arrive at Hamel's Last Dungeon, Halls of Water, he found an 'alive' Ran sitting at the throne with someone inside the sphere, then he relocated into main stage, starting the face-off with Add. Without any chit-chat, Add dashed forward, storming Ran with full power.

"Void Princess(?)- wait, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE VOID FIELD YOU IDIOT!" Add shouted to nobody. Ran was just shown a poker-face, seeing Add raging around the stage. The Time Tracer was completely ignoring the situation, didn't care about Ran anymore.

"Can I kill him?" No can do Ran-kun... you're supposed to be defeated, not him.

"Then why am I here?" Since you're my strongest villain.

"Am I talking to someone?"

*silence*

"Where's the voice?"

*silence*

"Ah forget it." He raise his sword to Add, but quickly froze at sudden glare from the Time Tracer.

"What?" Ran flinched by his glare that seems sharp.

"Err... nothing. Really." He divert his gaze, trying to not seeing his sharp light purple eye.

"Kitty Shower(?)- wait, IS THIS A JOKE!?" Ran got a huge sweat and nervously let out a chuckle.

"Uh... I've better get outta here..." he stepped outside then screaming alongside the way and said, "Mommy, there's a crazy person! Please call the Mental Hospital to quarantine that boy!" (?)

Add dumbfounded at Ran's act that resemble with a little kid.

"Oh well, I guess I can get a free water in this place." He kneed at the gentle flows of water then take the water with his hands. After drinking the fresh water, he saw a dead fox(?) laying on the streams of water.

"What is that?" are you blind Add? "No."

Just ignore it again...

He lift the white furred nine tail fox then placing his ears on its stomach part. "The fox's still alive. I've better take it at mansion for cooking(?), I mean taking care of this fox."

 _Back at mansion..._

Elsword, Raven and Chung were hugging each other like a gay(?) that got surprised with a Valentine gifts. "I-is that... a mythical nine-tailed fox from Sander, Eun?" ask the Sheath Knight while still hugging Raven tightly.

"Just put your hands off Elsword. I'm straight dude, I'm still straight! I'm still loves Rena, not you- wait, what am I said earlier?" he mumbled with a blush on his face, same as the Trapping Ranger that hearing Raven's outburst. Chung was still hugging Raven like a kid that afraid at his parent's lose.

"Can you please stop hugging me?" Chung took his hands off from the Weapon Taker.

"Oh no, we've to take care of this fox. If not, this fox will die of suffer." Said the Battle Magician that stand at Elsword's back.

"Don't sweat it, midget. I can take care of this fox by myself." Said the Time Tracer with confident tone.

"What did you said? As if you're tall, smart ass..." growled the purple midget- I mean the purple haired magician Aisha.

"You're really a midget..." that makes Aisha went sulked at the corner after got two same response from Elsword and Add.

"RENA, PLEASE HELP ME!" yelled Chung like got burned. (?)

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?! IS MY PIKACHUNG(?) WAS HUNGRY?!" yelled Rena like missing a kid.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY! I JUST WANT TO CUT THIS FOX'S FUR FOR MY FREITURNIER!" replied Chung at Rena, but Add reacted as if he didn't want the fox was got bald. (?)

"NO WAY! YOU'LL NEVER CUT MY FOX!" Add hugging the fox like a doll, make the fox squeaked in pain.

"Warning, a Psionic Decimator has been activated." (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Just ignore it for the millionth times...

Add decide to ask for Rena's help, then she agreed to take care of the fox. While at another side, Ara Haan, the fox owner(?) was seeking her fox that lost after chasing Ran.

"Oh Eun, where are you?" then by accident she saw eight people surrounding one white nine-tailed fox, that she recognize it was Eun.

"Rena, you weren't do anything wrong, right?" ask Add with worried tone.

"As if I want to cut the head of this fox..." (?)

"NOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T CUT EUN'S HEAD!" Ara yelled in distance.

"Who is that girl?" ask Add to everyone.

"Dunno." Everyone lift their shoulder, earning a face-palm from the Time Tracer.

Ara slightly panted, then continue to yelling at Add that seems hugging Eun.

"HEY SHE'S MINE!"

"NO WAY! THIS FOX IS MINE!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I WAS OWN THAT FOX SPIRIT, AND I GOT POSSESSED BY HER!"

"Wait... so, if this fox is another body of yours, then..."

Silence was surrounding the mansion, including the speechless Elgang (minus Add).

"Lucky me~! I have a beautiful girl that become my partner!" he clasp his hands. Hearing Add's statement, Ara could do nothing except blushing madly.

"B-become your partner? A-as what?" she stuttered while bowing her face a bit.

"Hmm... as my teammates, or..." something was popped up from the Time Tracer's head, then blushing as well.

"M-my lover?" now the Little Specter's face was like a fresh tomato.

"Huehue... what is this situation?" tease Rena while looking at the blushing duo.

"Not again. The freaking matchmaker has come." Elsword and Aisha put their palm to the face.

 _-Cut Scene-_

Everyone went dumbfounded, including the Author himself and his beloved OC that watching such a random soap opera(?).

"This is absolutely out of the plot." Said the Author codenamed Haru.

"Then repair it." Said the Code Battle Seraph with tedious tone.

"Easy to say Eve..." said Haru with heavy tone.

The blushing duo still blushing like inside the drama.

"Okay, stop blushing like that you two. The drama was over." Now the Asura and the Diabolic Esper snapped into reality, and stared at everyone that staring them suspiciously.

"Hmm... something's wrong with you two."

"Eh? N-nothing's wrong with both of us, right Add?"

"Um..." but their fake reaction was earning some random stares, including Haru's precious OC, Jun which smirked to Add.

"Lies."

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take revenge at you since you're throwing a pancake at my face in my birthday."

"Isn't that over 11 months ago and you still remember that?"

"As if I'm an idiot."

"I can't believe there's someone want a revenge at their idiots beside me..." mumbled the Crimson Avenger while looking away.

"Who are you called idiots, huh?"

"Let me repeat your words... do you have a problem with me?

"I have to imitate Jun's word... I have to take revenge at you since you strip me when I was entering my own room." Add's statement was successfully earning some gasps from everyone.

"You got to be kidding me!" blurted the Phantasm Emperor with jaw dropping down.

"I never believe my sister was such a pervert..." cried Elsword.

"No. NO. NO! I'M NOT A PERVERT! HE'S A REAL FREAKING PERVERT!" yelled Elesis while pointing her fingers at Haru.

"Hey, what's the point if I'm a pervert?" ask Haru with a smirk.

"Arrow-chan3 will disappointed at you..."

"I bet she's not."

"She is."

"She's not."

"SHE IS!"

"SHE'S NOT GONNA DISAPPOINTED AT ME! Hey, I'm nearly 19 years old, so give me some slack to thinking some lewd imagination." All boys (except Haru) were facepalmed, while the girls (except Elesis, I dare to say) were gathered at the corner.

"I wasn't expecting that you're such a pervert. I hope once you have a girlfriend, you won't rape her..." mumbled Raven, almost like breathing.

"I can hear it, and I won't rape her or my dad will torture me."

"Ooooooh... looks like my son's gonna rape her~" mocked Elsword, but earning a smash from Haru.

"Say it again and you'll feel the real torture from me! Wuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- uhuk, uhuk..."

"My grandpa is coughing..."

"Shuttap! Anyways, is anybody here has a... hairpin?" ask Haru to everyone.

"For what?"

"I wanna tie Jun's hair to ponytail, with rubber please~!"

"Wait... no. No! Don't tie my hair! Please! Wait, isn't it supposed to be over?"

"Oh yeah. Hope you enjoy this very random story~! Elesis, Ara. Give me a hand!"

"Yes sir!" and hours of torment has begun.


End file.
